


I am a boy

by Skydancer8



Series: NCT One-shots [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choas, Dorm Life - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, Menstruation, Periods, hermaphrodite, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydancer8/pseuds/Skydancer8
Summary: Haechan is a hermaphrodite, born with both male and female sex organs.Things seemed pretty normal until he got his first period at the 127 dorm, and chaos happens.





	I am a boy

Haechan cursed the fact that he did not search up the earlier signs.

Right before a music show, he felt pain at the base of his spine, rather like a cramp. It wasn't that painful, and he made it safely through the whole choreo without looking ridiculously rigid. However, Taeyong, being the worried leader he is, had noticed something off with the way Haechan held his waist once they were off stage.

"You okay?" came the question that was only replied with a shake of the head. 

Maybe he was a bot overworked after the hectic schedule surrounding his two units. There had been a brief talk of him entering NCT U, which only made him worry once again about his time. However, all of it made him forget he was, indeed, what seemed to be a mix of a boy and a girl. The whole group knew the moment he entered SM, so there would be less chaos in the future.

NCT? Less chaos? 

Anyway, the day after, he slept rather peacefully in his shared room with Mark. The pain had gone down and he felt as if a magnetic pull was sticking him to his mattress. When he opened his eyes to greet morning, he saw Mark Lee in his own bed, still fast asleep and looking rather cute in his long sleeves. Haechan, on the other hand, had been hot and wore short pants and a white T (God, who gave him the idea to wear a white T?) instead of his bear printed PJ's.

Of course he had to break the peace.

When he shifted, he literally felt something _squelch._ Eyes wide, he froze in place before trying to shift again. Yup, his bottoms were wet. How on Earth had he soiled the bed at that age. It was beyond embarrassing but he had to deal it with it before the hyungs found out. Slowly, he slipped off the bed and placed his bare feet on the cold tiles of the bedroom floor, carefully standing up. 

He literally felt the _flow._

Small rivers made their way down his legs, pooling at his feet. He froze in place, taking in the red patterns on his bare skin and the fact that it reeked with the stench of blood. His brain ordered him to do the first thing it decided on.

He screamed.

Mark Lee jumped up from his bed, tumbling to the ground before staggering to his feet. His mouth opened to ask a question when he caught sight of the blood.

"H-Hyungs!!!!" he yelled, sprinting out and opening the door to Taeyong and Jaehyuns room. "H-HYUNGS!!!"

Taeyong sat up instantly at the sound of his member. "What is it?"

"H-Haechan...b-blood"

Okay, the way he said it seemed to bring the wrong idea to Taeyong's head, the elder literally going sonic mode to their shared room. There were groans and the others staggered out of their own rooms, asking if breakfast was ready. Then Haechan screamed once again and they went into alert mode, running for him.

When Taeyong arrived, he took less than a second to process the situation and his features softened. Haechan looked terrified out of his mind, fingers entangled in his own hair as he looked at the pool of blood he had made. Taeyong helped him to the toilet where he took it upon himself to help the younger boys' pants off and start the shower.

"I-I didn't know what to do, hyung" Haechan squeaked when the water hit his legs. "There was so much blood"

"You're on your first period" Taeyong explained, sighing heavily. "It's normal"

"Not for a boy"

Taeyong looked up at Haechan's teary eyes. Nothing would be the same in the future. He would have menstrual cycles every month, and there would always be the possibility that on stage-

"You're you, Channie. I love every single part of you, whether a girls or a boys, because it doesn't change who you are"

Haechan was quiet, pulling off his shirt to expose the melanin of his skin, partly hidden under a sleeveless. "Thanks...hyung"

Outside, Doyoung was screaming for someone to go to the convenience store and buy some pads and maybe some of those period panadols.

"Don't you dare buy a tampon!" Doyoung yelled after Yuta and Sicheng who ended up stumbling out in oversized coats, caps and masks. It wasn't surprising that they felt awkward, walking around the aisles and reading what each pad was for. Johnny had come later, too tall to hide as an ordinary person.

"Maybe it's the Maxi size?" Yuta asked, scratching his head. "I mean, it was a lot of blood"

"Then what are the mediums for?" Sicheng questioned, taking both packs into his arms. "Wings it is"

"Why not the non winged ones?" Yuta rolled his eyes and took more pads into his arms. "Let's just buy them all and ask which one he wants"

When they arrived at the counter, Johnny was focused on choosing which one. "Girls like pink, so it must be the pink one, right?"

Yuta looked over at the many types of panadols and nodded his head. "Perhaps?"

"Just take them, I can't live with the embarrassment" Sicheng screamed and they tossed all the pads on the counter. 'We want all of them!"

Back at the dorm, Doyoung and Taeil were taking of Haechan's bedsheets, Jungwoo at their side with an open plastic to dump the bloody fabric in. The stench made their stomachs' flip, but they had to do it before it spread to the rest of the dorm. 

"Jungwoo, can you take Hyuckie's clothes too?" Taeyong called from the bathroom. Jungwoo did the honors of picking up the bloody clothes and pushing them in the plastic bag, scrunching his nose. He tied it as tight as possible, placing it inside the bathroom to wash later on. The blood had seeped into the mattress, much to their despair. 

"Who doesn't have anything to do?" Taeil asked, looking around. Mark and Jaehyun looked up from their place at the floor, wiping the blood stains that had started drying. "We gotta scrub this off"

When Taeyong came back from the toilet, he was entertained by the sight of five members with scrubs and folded sleeves desperately trying to get the stains off. There were detergents, bottles of water and febreeze here and there as all of them struggled to get the color out.

"It still smells!" Jaehyun yelled, waving the febreeze. "Move your hands away, i need to spray!"

"We did enough of that!" Jungwoo argued, still scrubbing violently at the mattress. "The color won't fade completely"

Doyoung huffed. "It's BLOOD! Of course it will be hard."

Mark grunted as someone elbowed his head once again. "Stop being so-hyung!OW!"

"My my-" Taeyong sighed and turned when he heard the bathroom door opening, Haechan's head peeked out.

"Hyung, what do I do now?"

"Stay on the toilet seat until the hyungs-"

The front door opened and the three flushed hyungs stumbled in, plastic bags full of pads. 

"Holy- how many did you buy?!" Taeyong yelled when they spilled the contents. 

Yuta shrugged. "Didn't know which one"

Taeong ripped open a Maxi one and carefully positioned it on Haechan's underwear before handing it to the younger. It took Haechan a while to wear his clothes so everyone proceeded to tidy up and rearranged the newly bought pads in his closet. 

"I'm done now, hyung" Haechan said in a soft voice, walking rather rigidly. 

Johnny pointed to the pink panadols on the table, making Haechan sigh in exasperation. Schedules were stopped for the whole day and Taeyong brought him to the hospital for a quick check up. Iron-filled meals were prepared and Haechan found himself unable to stand up from his position on the bed, stomach thrumming in pain.

Mark had filled a bottle with hot water that was carefully placed on his stomach.

"Thanks, hyung" Haechan murmured as he drifted of to sleep, the hyungs sighing in relief. 

Haechan was still their Haechan, whether he was part boy or part girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? Thank's for reading and don't forget to leave comments and kudo's!


End file.
